The present invention relates to automobiles, and more particularly to an adjustment device for a wing mirror of an automobile.
Currently, to enable a driver to easily observe traffic situation around a rear side of an automobile, wing mirrors are mounted to both sides of the automobile and in front of front doors of the automobile. A wing mirror assembly includes a housing, a wing mirror located at a side of the housing and angularly adjustable, and an adjustment device mounted in the housing to adjust an angle of the wing mirror. The adjustment device generally includes a power-actuator unit driven by a power source to adjust the angle of the wing mirror, and a manual-actuator unit to manually adjust the angle of the wing mirror.
A Korean patent with register No. 10-0539070, which is named “Mechanism for Adjusting an Automotive Wing Mirror Assembly”, applied in Dec. 16, 2003, and registered in Dec. 20, 2005, is disclosed. The mechanism includes a lower base fixed to a predetermined position of a housing, an upper base mounted to an upper portion of the lower base, a driving unit located between the upper base and the lower base, an adapter formed with a partial ball-type center portion, a pivot link formed between each center portion of the upper case and the adapter to control the adapter to rotate about first and second rotation shafts formed on a surface of the adapter to be mutually crossed, a pivot cup having a hemisphere unit placed at the center portion of the adapter, a spring retainer rotated and combined with a combining projection of the pivot cup, a spring compressed and mounted between the lower base and the spring retainer as the pivot cup and the spring retainer are rotated and combined, and a mirror position detecting unit mounted at one upper surface of the lower base.
However, the pivot structure of the above-mentioned technique includes several complex components to become complicated, and it is difficult to obtain a compact and slim automotive wing mirror assembly because of the complicated pivot structure. Furthermore, in the prior art, because traveling vibration transmitted from the outer side to the adapter is collected in and absorbed by the central region of the adapter, vibration absorption is weak in the peripheral zone of the adapter. Thus, the peripheral region of the adapter relatively shakes more, and the shake of the adapter will be transmitted to the wing mirror, which will obstruct the driver's field of vision severely.
Prior art document: patent document, Korean Patent No. 10-0623330 (application date: Dec. 16, 2003).